Conversation
by Flipping FlapJacks
Summary: one shot  Conversations can't be hard to manage, unless you're Roxas.


A young girl with blonde the exact opposite shade of my blonde walked past me in the hallways, talking to one of the teachers with a long brown braid tied neatly with a pink bow.

The girl's hair framed her perfect face with the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I've ever seen.

Hopefully she didn't notice how my jaw was practically hit the floor, cause that would've been embarrassing.

* * *

><p>"Namine? That's her name?" I asked.<p>

"Uhm, yeah I'm pretty sure..."

"Is she nice?"

"...Yeah..?"

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Not unless you keep on stalking her freakishly like this Roxas,"

A close friend of mine, Sora, said while leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"I mean seriously, this is kinda weird, if you really want to talk to her, just go for it. I promise nothing bad will happen, she's super nice, like... EXTREMELY nice."

"But what if I do?" I swear, if I screwed up, I'm pretty sure my head would explode.

Her image is still imprinted fresh into my brain. Her pale blonde hair, her light blue eyes, that smile, those legs. Oh Kami, this is _not_ going in the right direction.

"YOU WON'T, cause you can't. I mean seriously, you can charm every girl's pants off, but now you're getting nervous over a girl you just saw?" He sat back up in his chair, looking straight at me, wondering why I was acting so weirdly cause of one girl.

"...If you really say so, oh and uhm..." I point behind him, where an auburn haired girl had just walked in, talkinig to a brunette.

"Then why don'tcha make a move on your girl then too?" I chuckled. I knew Sora hated it when I put him up to things like this. I admit, I felt kind of bad, pinning it on him to go talk to his crush, Kairi.

"Wait, I'll go talk to Namine too, so we'll both get it off our chests, how bout that?" I stood up staring down at him, waiting for his reply.

"We're just talking right, not really making a move...?" He questioned, trying to confirm what kind of suicide mission he was going in for.

"Yeah just a little chat, let them get to know you better, anyways, good luck with her!"

"And the same to you!" Sora saluted me, and I did the same, heading out of the classroom.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

><p>I casually walk in the other classroom, it was after school and not many students were left but just a handful. Not too much to make it crowded, and not to little to make it awkward when I walked in.<p>

I felt most eyes on me still though, and I heard the whispers.

_"Isn't that the delinquent?"_

_"Yeah, I heard he's even in some kind of gang, and he does anything just to get money,"_

_"Man, he doesn't look that tough though, actually he's pretty good looking."_

I focused my eyes on a girl in the corner of the classroom, gazing nonchalantly out the window, watching the world go by.

_Geez, it's getting really hot in here. _

I pull down my tie a little bit, breathe in, breathe out, and I start the walk.

Less eyes were on me I felt that at least, but Namine still hadn't noticed my presence. It was kind of weird, since I thought my entrance was pretty obvious, but then again, it could be just me.

Halfway through the walk, she turned her head my way, her eyes staring at mine. I quickly look away, out the window she just recently had been staring out of, hoping that I'd turn invisible any second.

_Damn, it's really getting hot in here!_

"Hi there!" She said sweetly.

No no, not like sugar coated with fake feelings sweet, but it felt real, it felt like a voice that could only be emitted from her vocal cords alone.

"Uhm, hey... do, do you mind if I sit uhh... right here?" I point at the seat right in front of her.

I could feel the mini beads of sweat coming down my face, and my blonde locks seemed to curl up even more than they usually did.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone's going to sit there anytime soon..."

"Well, err thanks..." I take the seat.

_Alright, just some small chit chat...can't be that hard...  
><em>

"So... was there any particular reason you came over here... to this corner... where I coincidentally reside at?"

"WELL YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY AND I KINDA WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU!" I burst.

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY_

"Oh sh-," I stand up startled at what I had just done and I look back at the girl who I think I just surprised.

And she was.

"...Ok then! I'll go out with you!" she replied, a slight blush grazing her face.

"...Wait, are you serious? Like, no joke? You know I mean like, dating right? Boyfriend girl friend?" I stared at her in awe.

_Please don't let this be a dream!_

"Oh I'm dead serious," she picked up her bag and stood up, and took a step towards me.

"But you might want to know something though," she put her lips close to my ears,"I think the other kids here are kinda freaked out," she then turned at them and flashed a smile that could crack a diamond right in half.

Then she just walked out, just like that.

_This isn't a dream, it can't be!_

"Damn, that felt... that felt nice..." I whispered to myself and slumped back in the seat.

_Wait, didn't she say something about..._

Then I see the whole group of students sitting quietly, staring at me as if I had just confessed to a girl out of the blue...which I kinda did.

_Can't wait till I tell Sora about our little 'conversation'_


End file.
